A Family of HalfDeamons
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: When Elizabeth, Mary, and Erin are attacked by a gang that wants to take them to thier master, one mention of thier uncle wards them off for now, but why? and surprize guests along the way. read and reveiw please!
1. introductions and other people

This is another test story this is about my family if we were half demons.  
Cross with yu yu hokosho. I and my youngest sister wrote this so please be patient with the next few chapters.  
  
"Why does this always happen when there's an exam?" asked Elizabeth. She and her sisters Mary and Erin were walking home from school. Even though Elizabeth was in high school, Marry was in middle school and Erin was in Elemantery School, they got out at the same time.  
  
They had been confronted by one of the many gangs in the area, and were quite good at fighting, when the odds were against them, since they had been taking self defense classes with their father's friend that knew all the martial art forms and styles. They also knew how to wield a sword and shurikins. Elizabeth preferred to use the shurikins and Erin preferred to use her knifes that she was learning to use, and Mary preferred to use the staff that she carried with her. This was the fifth gang that they had come across this week.  
  
"Why are you guys bugin' us? You're the fifth gang this week!" Elizabeth said annoyed.  
  
"Our master wants us to bring you to him, and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. So are you girls goin' to come quietly or do we have to force you?" said the guy that appeared to be in charge.  
  
"Sorry we'll pass on that, now how would you like to be introduced to your graves? Now or later?" Elizabeth said as she reached for her shurikins that were in her cargo pants pocket. She also sensed some thing behind her and turned to see two boys from her school.  
  
()()()()()()()()() Yuske's p.o.v. () ()()()()()()()()()  
  
"This should be interesting. Elizabeth and her sisters are usually undefeated, but this time they might loose," said Yuske who had been watching from the roof tops.  
  
"That very well may be their fate, but do they stand alone?" asked Kurama. He looked at Yuske. "Hiei would have our hides if anything happened to his nieces."  
  
"Yeah I know, if they need back up we'll give it to them," Yuske said as they watched their aquatints fight.  
  
)()()()()()()()()() back on the ground)()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The girls were fighting pretty well until one of the men that was in the group, came up and knocked Erin to the ground.  
  
"You better not hurt me, Hiei is going to get you back if you do!" she hissed.  
  
"Did you say Hiei?" said one of the other guys.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Erin.  
  
"All forces retreat until next time!" said the head guy who was fighting Elizabeth.  
  
"That was a nice workout," said Elizabeth, who was whipping sweat from her brow.  
  
"Why do they always attack us after school?" Mary asked, wearily. "They never do that before school!"  
  
"Well we did have back up if we needed it," said Elizabeth motioning behind her. The other two looked up and saw the two boys that were still watching them.  
  
"How did you know they were there?" asked Erin.  
  
"What worries me is why they retreated when Erin Mentioned Uncle Hiei," said Elizabeth, with a glare at Erin.  
  
Elizabeth looked up to see Kurama and Yuske who were now coming down to her and her sisters. "So did you two enjoy watching that?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"It was very interesting I must say, you three have been practicing." Kurama said.  
  
Elizabeth blushed with a small smile. "Thanks," she said shyly looking down.  
  
"Here you are! I was worried about you!" Said a voice from the other rooftop. It was Hiei. "Detective what happened?" he asked. The girls had never really seen their uncle like this before. His voice that had been so cheerful was now cold and monotone.  
  
"Another gang was trying to take them to their master," said Yuske with a shrug.  
  
"What made them back off?" asked their uncle.  
  
"The mention of your name was enough to scare them off." Elizabeth was scarred now although she didn't show it. Her favorite uncle was never like this.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. 'Who told them my name? Of me?' he wondered. "Lets get home you three were supposed to be back an hour ago," he said and started to walk towards his best friend's house. The others followed.  
  
They had arrived at the house that they had lived in for about six months now. It was a nice little house with a deck in the back and a few trees in the front and back yards. Although, it wasn't as big as a machine, the three girls would love to live in one.  
  
Their father was very worried about them, and wanted them to have a normal life. He had not told them that they were half demons and didn't want to until they were old enough to handle it.  
  
He heard the door to the front open and his three girls and best friend with two others he knew from past experiences enter. This almost never happened and he was now very worried. Yuske and Kurama almost never showed up with Hiei.  
  
"Dad! Guess what we did after school today again!!" shouted Erin as she and the other four that had come into the kitchen where he was just about to do the rest of his crossword puzzle.  
  
"What did you three do this after noon? Beat up another gang?" he said laughingly.  
  
Erin pouted. "No fare! Uncle Hiei told you, didn't he?"  
  
"No, Uncle Hiei didn't tell me anything," their father said confused, looking at Hiei. "I'll explain later," Hiei said and went into his room, to contact one of his friends, which he had met two or three centuries ago. A half breed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Higurashi shrine:   
  
"Hiei had just sent this to me via email," said a girl that ran into the kitchen where her friend was attempting to cook.  
  
"Must be very urgent, he never uses email when he can avoid it." Said the male friend who was at the stove cooking what was supposed to be a pizza, but looked more like road kill. Stepping away from the stove, he took the print out of the email and sat down to read it.  
  
"Pack a few out fits, we're going to America." Said the male, as the sauce and other ingredients went flying around the kitchen and into his face. "After I take a bath."  
  
Authors note: so how did you like it? Me and my sis, Pink Crystal Glower took awhile to write this. It was brewing in our minds for quite a while. 


	2. the capture

Chapter two: New Friends.

Hiei was at the air port, at the correct gate that inter national flights were arriving. He was looking for a dark haired girl and a platinum blond guy. Spotting them, he ran using his super speed to get them out of customs and on to the passport desk. Once that had been taken care of, he then took them to lunch at one of the various cafeterias that were at the airport.

"Inuyasha, long time no see," Hiei said as they sat down with their meal.

"Same to you, Hiei. So what was so urgent that you had to send us an email for?" asked Inuyasha, curiously.

"What do you know about young half demons that need training? And those demons being summoned by another gang leader?" asked Hiei.

"In all cases that I had been aware of, said demons are summoned to join a pack, or for sacrifice, or and this is the most probable, experimentation." Said Inuyasha.

Hiei looked like he was about to pass out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Hiei, Who's the Puffball," asked the youngest of the three girls that Inuyasha was going to train. She was about five feet in height, with dirty blond hair and greenish gold eyes.

"Erin don't be rude!" said the second youngest, who had dark dirty blond hair and bluish gold eyes. And stood at five foot five.

"Don't be rude to who?" asked the oldest who had russet hair and bluish gray eyes, and stood at five foot eleven. "Oh."

"Girls, this is Inuyasha, a half demon like your selves. I assume that your father told you who you are?" he was greeted with three nods.

"I just have one more question and then I'll shut up," Erin said. "Are those ears real and are you a wolf?"

"One question, huh?" asked Inuyasha amused. "To answer you're question, they are real and I'm half wolf."

"Cool!!!" said Erin.

As Inuyasha examined the weapons that the girls had, he decided to get some information on the different weapons that he should introduce to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night fell, Elizabeth was looking out at the moon and listening to the sounds of summer. School was done and was out. She had no other years to go through, no friends and no favorite hang outs. She headed out to the forest on the other side of town. She was one of the most frequent visitors and would tell when and what was dying and what was happening with the environment.

People had been messier than usual and it was harder to pick it up. Her strength was weakening as the full moon approached and she hated the feeling. She was a were-cat and she wanted to hunt and kill on the forest grounds. There were two people that knew that she was one. Mary and Hiei. They had stumbled into the forest one full moon and found her one of the hard ways. She had stalked them. So now Kurama comes and hunts with her. Although she did not know that it was him, she knew that it was a fox spirit and thankfully it was one of the ones that knew Hiei.

As she transformed, she realized that someone was watching. That someone was a gang leader that had fought and lost to her and wanted some ay back. She could smell him. She could smell his stench of fear. _Fool. He should have waited another minute, so I would be able to hunt him down._ She thought and was not going to do anything at the moment. She was halfway through the transformation, when she felt a prick in the neck and she felt her strength wane and thought she heard the call of the fox demon that she hunted with. "Tell Hiei, and hurry." She was able to growl out. And then the world went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up she was in a stone room and felt a mettle collar on her neck. She was a panther and could not turn back until the first light of day hit her skin. Unfortunately there were no windows and she was chained to a wall. It would not be pretty when she had to rip out a through for this.

"Well awake already?" asked a smooth talking voice. "You're a shapechanger and not allowed to live. So is the rest of your family. Tell me where they are and I will spare you from the pain if you don't."

"_I would die for my family. I would die for the race that I am!"_ Elizabeth said and roared in pain from the white fire that was running through her veins.

"Now, now," said Smoothie. "Wouldn't want to kill you now and not have you see the beloved uncle now would you?" was the lat thing she heard, but the last conscious thought that she had was, _protect my family._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Will Hiei, Kurama and Inuyasha find Liz? Will she be tortured? And I also need parings!


	3. the old enemy

Chapter three. The interesting chase.

Authors note: if any one has read and fan fictions on the Chronicles of the Cheysuli please in form me of this and I will write one my self.

"Now, now," said Smoothie. "Wouldn't want to kill you now and not have you see the beloved uncle now would you?" was the lat thing she heard, but the last conscious thought that she had was, _protect my family._ That was all she could think of at the moment.

Kurama was now at Elizabeth's house and just about out of breath. He had done as she requested and now he feared that they might be two late. He could no longer sense her through the link that he had forged.

Hiei was out side when Kurama got to the house, and knew that there was a problem. He then got InuYasha and was out at the place that Elizabeth was the last place that Kurama had seen her. In her stead was a note.

_If you want to see your nice again, then come to the old where house on the south side of town. _

The now confused entities were headed to the abandoned wear house on the south side of town. Kurama could now talk to his friend and tell her about the note.

"_NO!!! It's a trap! Get a way, their demon hunters for you three. They don't want you to live; they despise half breeds and Halflings. They will kill you if you three come!"_ Elizabeth said through their link.

"_Let them try, they can not affect all of us and you at the same time," _Kurama said and felt a weakness of the link and how weak she felt.

The three of the demons entered through a side door. Guards were posted on either side of the door and Hiei took them out easy. They then proceeded out of the halls down to the dungeons and presided to check the cells. Once they found the heavily guarded ones, it was Kurama's turn for some fun. He took out his roses and spread them through the area. The flowers were grown to produce a highly powerful sleeping gas.

He guards were out with in seconds. Hiei then got the keys and unlocked the cell door. Looking at the form of Elizabeth in the cell, covered with small cuts and other wounds, she was a mess. Her coat was clotted with blood and other materials. The most noticeable thing was the color like thing around her neck. One of the keys looked to fit the lock on the color.

"Why don't we do this out side or at home where we can talk in security?" InuYasha suggested and picked up the panther and took her to the doors where they met an old enemy.

"Now, now what will I do with such pleasant demons killing off my guards and having one of there own captured. That will simply not do at all," said an oily voice said from the shadows. The person was none other than Naraku, the one who had chased InuYasha in the past. Somehow he had figured that this would be easier to catch him. The other two were behind him with piteous smirks on their beautiful, yet sinister faces.

"Naraku, long time no smell," InuYasha commented. On the out side, the half demon was the same as he saw him last, but on the inside; he was older and far more sinister than he was about one hundred years ago. Although, this was the age of computers and technology, there was room for the demons to grow and fester from the past. Apparently there was no change from him and was not going to repent for all the lives that he had taken.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked for the other two who were still digesting the information. Kurama knew something was up and wanted to know what it was. The form of the man in front of them was shifting and swirling with evil intentions and a gleam was seen from the center point of his chest.

"What do I want? Isn't obvious? I want the panther child. I want her offspring to mold in my image. To destroy you fools once and for all. To have this world that Kikyo tried to save yet so horribly didn't; To want the most precious thing that you could ever want and then to destroy it!" Cackled Naraku, his form beginning to shift even more and change.

"So that's why you wanted Hiei, to destroy the spirit detectives and your arch enemy all at once," Kurama said, trying to distract the man from the roof where he noticed that the monk and now full grown fox demon of InuYasha's acquaintance, were lowering a rope with some one on it. This would have to be done swiftly and neatly.

You don't review, I don't add. This doesn't get finished.


	4. the new guest

Chapter Four: the Back up for the rescue.

Previously on My family if we were half demons:

"What do I want? Isn't obvious? I want the panther child. I want her offspring to mold in my image. To destroy you fools once and for all. To have this world that Kikyo tried to save yet so horribly didn't; To want the most precious thing that you could ever want and then to destroy it!" Cackled Naraku, his form beginning to shift even more and change.

"So that's why you wanted Hiei, to destroy the spirit detectives and your arch enemy all at once," Kurama said, trying to distract the man from the roof where he noticed that the monk and now full grown fox demon of InuYasha's acquaintance, were lowering a rope with some one on it. This would have to be done swiftly and neatly, since the person was in shadows, it was kind of hard to determine who exactly it was.

"Yes, that was it, to destroy what others would have but I could not. This is the reason why she is meant to suffer. She is my tool. She is the one who will destroy you for ever!" was the calking reply from the crazy old man in a boy's body.

That was until the person known as Yusuke, was visible in the shadows behind the evil person, and signaled them to duck. That was when Yusuke released the spirit gun at Naraku. He fell with a sharp thud. Now, time to get Elizabeth back to the House and to get her wounds healed.

The family members of Elizabeth as well as Kagome were sitting in the living room for the others to return.

"I hope she's alright," said Kagome and left to make some more tea in the kitchen.

She heard the door open and ran to see who it was. InuYasha was back but with it being night, Elizabeth was still in panther form and would not return to her normal form until dawn. Taking count of the smaller wounds that the girl had, Kagome asked Moruko to kindly help her dress the wounds on their patient.

While that was going on, the others informed the family what happened on the adventure.

"This will be difficult," InuYasha said Patrick. "Naraku is difficult to kill, what was shot today was merely a husk of what was real. He will try again to capture and kill what he wants. But most likely, he will want to turn who he captures against us in some way."

With that little thought they all retired and went to bed, leaving the rest of the people caring for Elizabeth in the Play room. As the rest of the people- Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome- curled up into sleep, Moruko decided to stay a wake and stand guard, just in case.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Dream sequence)

_She was facing a long hall that was not of this earth and there was darkness all around her, except the light was at the end of the tunnel. This was difficult. The wounds on her body weren't healing like they should. _

_She saw through a window of sorts that the only person a wake was the monk that was with the others. Not only was he awake, he was praying, he was trying to get her to awaken. She could feel the strength of his power guiding her toward wake fullness. She followed with an intense concentration and suddenly there was white all around her._

(End Dream Sequence)

Her body hurt like it had been slammed into a wall of bricks, and she did not want to move, but where was she? Was she now in the room of her captor? No, it smelled too familure. Not Uncle Hiei's room too lived in. Then she must be in the Play room. There was someone with her; this person had the sent of InuYasha and other things like wolves and Raccoons. Why would uncle Hiei bring a raccoon into the house?

"Oh, so you're a wake? Good, I was wondering when the Incense would wake you up. Its about seven o'clock in the morning and your not going to school," said a male voice that was like a refreshing water fall. He was cool and swift. When Elizabeth opened her eyes, she realized that she was looking at an older version of InuYasha. He was older with about the same length of hair and same color. This man was not who she had expected to watch over her at all.

She then realized that she was under a blanket and was bandaged in different places, and naked. "You aren't the type of person who I would expect to take care of me," Elizabeth said confused. She thought that no one would want to look at her after getting captured so easily like that.

You reallize that its some one that the others do not know is in the house right? so what do you think about it?


End file.
